


be my thrill

by myunqsoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, kgtk sex oh boii, tsukkikage week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myunqsoo/pseuds/myunqsoo
Summary: In which Kageyama and Tsukishima went to a beach for a vacation and Kageyama doesn't know that his boyfriend is too thirsty to get some vitamin d(ick).Tsukkikage Week Day 1 - Beach





	be my thrill

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this. i've been itching to write some nsfw kgtk since last week so here ya go. unbeta-ed as usual but i'll go edit this later. ;U;

 

The summer breeze grazed Tobio’s skin like a warm hand rousing him up from his light nap. He yawned as he grabbed for a lone bottled water slightly buried in the sand. The drink felt good in his rather dry throat and he felt alive after half an hour lying down under the huge blue and white striped parasol.

 

He turned his head around to look for his boyfriend but said boyfriend is nowhere to be seen.

 

Tobio stood up, determined to look for his currently missing boyfriend. However, his eyes caught something, _someone_ , that looks so much like his boyfriend.

 

He thought his eyes were fooling him when he saw a blonde, tall, lanky guy wearing something close to what seemed like a one piece swimsuit. Unfortunately, what his eyes sees is real.

 

Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio’s beloved boyfriend walks, no- _struts_ , to where Tobio was lounging. There is a black straw hat on top of his head that goes well with his similarly black colored swimsuit. The swimsuit looked perfect on him. It accentuated Kei’s long legs and his slim waist. He looked so ridiculously hot and for some reason Tobio feels his groin tighten.

 

“Cat got your tongue, king?” Kei teased as he sees how Tobio’s mouth is hanging open in awe.

 

Tobio felt his cheeks heat up, “S-Shut up dumbass!”

 

Kei smirked then sat next to his now flaring shy, embarrassed boyfriend. He tossed him a sunscreen lotion before he lied down on his stomach. He sighed indignantly when his boyfriend just sat there watching him and the lotion.

 

“What?”

 

“W-what am I gonna do?” Tobio asked, sensing Kei’s irritation go up a notch.

 

“Put on some lotion behind my back.” Kei ordered, adjusting the strap of his swimsuit and lowered it so only the butt and crotch region are covered. No matter how many times Kei call him a king it seemed that Kei is more royalty with the way he demands.

 

Tobio focused on applying the stupid sunscreen on Kei’s back. He noticed how red his skin had turned even though Kei had just been under the sun for a few minutes. If he gets sunburnt so easily then why would he not use something like umbrella or protective clothing to shield his sensitive skin.

 

He chanted _stupid boyfriends wearing too revealing swimsuits_ repeatedly in his head while his hands continue to apply the sunscreen on Kei’s back. He did not notice he had gone to the gluteus minimus area which elicited a moan from Kei.

 

Tobio froze for a moment, not knowing what to do next. How is he supposed to react to that anyway.

 

“Don’t stop,” Kei grunted, turning his head back to glare at the shook boy.

 

“B-but.. Okay…”

 

Kei got up, glaring at him like Tobio had offended him but before Tobio could ask why he’s looking at him like he wanted to murder him, he was pushed down and Kei’s mouth is on him, licking his lips and coaxing him to join him for a tongue sucking battle.

 

It took a few seconds later for Tobio to regain his bearing. He let Kei take the lead this time because he knew how turned on his boyfriend is right now and he would not dare to interrupt his fun, not when his sexy boyfriend wore an incredibly sexy swimsuit to seduce him.

 

Kei detached his mouth from Tobio as he looked at his eyes and said, “Tobio, I’m so horny right now. Fuck me.”

 

It did not take two and two to put together for Tobio to figure that out. He felt Kei’s raging boner against his equally hard dick and he, too, would like to release that tension.

 

“Ride me then.” Tobio said, smirking at Kei who looked like ready to get the D.

 

Taking off the swimsuit was an easy feat for Kei so it did not take long to pull down Tobio’s shorts and free his boyfriend’s hard dick. He picked up a small bottle of lube from their other belongings and poured all of it on Tobio’s dick.

 

Tobio noticed that Kei was already prepared because his hole was all slicked up. He had probably gone to touch himself earlier when Tobio had taken a nap. He almost scoffed at his boyfriend’s desperation to get fucked in the beach.

 

That is probably why Kei had chosen to stay in a more secluded part of the beach where a nice cove was covering the place where they were in so that he can get what he wanted.

 

Tobio’s not complaining though. It had been a rough week for both of them with all the volleyball practices at the uni and school stuff to do. They hardly had enough time for each other. Thankfully they got by with some quickies and sloppy handjobs after practices but both knew those were not enough to tame their rampaging libidos. That is why they thank the heavens for granting them a weekend free of volleyball and school stuff to worry about.

 

There is no time for foreplay not when Kei had already positioned himself so his hole is directly on top of Tobio’s erect cock. He carefully slid down as he let his asshole adjust to Tobio’s length.

 

He gasped when Tobio just _slightly_ moved.

 

“Are you going to move or I do the honors, your highness?” Tobio teased, watching Kei’s reaction go from _horny as fuck_ to _please no_ real quick. Tobio was amused at how Kei tried his hardest to move from his current position.

 

Kei started to pick up his pace, not wanting Tobio to get ahead of him. The buildup was so slow Tobio had wondered if Kei was doing this on purpose to tease him back. He was ready to flip their positions so he could thrust his cock fast and hard into Kei but Kei wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him. His hips finally doing the work of bouncing up and down Tobio’s cock.

 

Having sex with Kei like this out in the open excites Tobio. Sure there are no people around them but it gives him the tingles when he thinks about that maybe, someone out there is watching them, getting a hard on themselves.

 

Kei’s hips spasmed erratically as he nears his climax. He bit Tobio’s lips in an attempt to stop his screams of pleasure from coming out but Tobio want none of it. Tobio wanted to hear Kei’s screams; wanted to know how Kei badly thirsts for his dick. It must be his ego talking because, really, he loves making a mess out of his snarky boyfriend.

 

Tobio flipped their positions instantly, catching Kei off-guard. He loved seeing Kei ride him like a wild cowboy but he definitely loved seeing Kei more underneath him, begging Tobio to fuck the shit out of him. That is why when Tobio started his deep, hard thrusts Kei shut his eyes and bit his own lip.

 

“Scream for me,” Tobio ordered but Kei kept biting his lower lip. “I. Said. Scream. For. Me.” Tobio emphasized each word with a hard thrust, his balls slapping hardly against Kei’s skin.

 

Kei finally could not hold his screams in anymore as Tobio’s thrusts went faster and much harder, hitting his sweet prostate right on the dot.

 

“Come for me, Kei.” Tobio panted as he felt his own climax nearing. With one last hard thrust, Kei spurted his own come. White beads of semen were all scattered on his taut stomach.

 

Tobio followed right after as he released his come inside which Kei loves a lot. They both pant, regaining their lost energy from their intense love making.

 

“That… was… nice.” Tobio whispered, still catching his breath. He was about to pull out his cock when Kei’s hand grabbed his and stopped him.

 

Kei smiled at him, “More. Fuck me more.”

 

Who was he to deny another round of rough sex?

 

Tobio leered at Kei before he commanded him to get on all fours because he’s so gonna fuck him hard he could not walk to their dorm house.

**Author's Note:**

> have u noticed how shit the sex scene was? lmfao. pls forgive i haz no skillz to write s3333xxxx. pls tell me what u think in the comments section! *hearteu hearteu*


End file.
